<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of Fighters Prank[Gone Wrong] [Gone Violent] [Like and Subcribe] by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514353">King of Fighters Prank[Gone Wrong] [Gone Violent] [Like and Subcribe]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Youtuber - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo, attempting to start his own youtube channel, ropes Kyo into his antics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King of Fighters Prank[Gone Wrong] [Gone Violent] [Like and Subcribe]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiya my lil shingles!” bellowed Shingo into his phone that had been set into record as he paced back and forth down the hallway of an apartment complex. “It's me! Ya Boy Shingo! And I-”</p><p>Shingo paused for a second, awkwardly looking around before lowering his phone.</p><p>“Aw dang it...I can't call my fans my “Lil shingles”! That'll never catch on...and isn't it like some sorta illness or somethin'? aw. But what CAN I call the people who crave my content every other da-” Shingo said to nobody in particular. When suddenly, the door he was standing in front of swung open. And out peaked Kyo Kusanagi.</p><p>“...Shingo...Can ya keep it down? What are you even doing here? It's like 6am”</p><p>“Ah! Kusanagi!” greeted Shingo “Its great to see you! We've got stuff we gotta do today!”</p><p>“W-we, Shingo?”</p><p>“Yeah! Did you... not get my voice mail?!”</p><p>“Shingo...I...I don't have an answering machine...”</p><p>“Ya don't? Then who did I send all those messages to?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Meanwhile, elsewhere-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> “you have 103 messages” an answering machine greeted in a robotic voice. Going on to play the first of those many messages after a loud grating beep.</p><p>“Kyo! Hi!” A voice said from the machine “It's me Shingo! Just checkin' in to make sure our plans for tomorrow are set in stone! Ok! Catcha later!”</p><p>“Now playing...[Message 2]”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Almost forgot! Remember to grab the snacks I asked for! Ok! Seeya for realsies!”</p><p>“Now Playing...[Message 3]”</p><p>“Ok! Final message for REAL this time I SWEAR! Remember to bring loads of paper...we need it for the, uh...thing! Catchya soon!”</p><p>“Now playing...[Message-]”</p><p>Iori Yagami's fist loudly slammed down onto the answering machine, ceasing its playback and smashing it into a thousand pieces.</p><p>“I! HAVE! HAD! ENOUGH!” Screamed Yagami, now foaming from the mouth.</p><p>“I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE!! BUT YOU ARE DEAD!! DEAAAD!!” Yagami continued to scream as he slammed open the front door. Loudly screaming as he rushed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Meanwhile, at Kyo's apartment building-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Well I'm sure its nothing worth worrying about!” Shingo said as the two both walked into the apartment. </p><p>“Shingo, I'll get to the point" Kyo said as he closed the front door behind him "I've got a busy day ahead of me. What is it you want again?”</p><p>“I need your help with an idea I've been brewin' a lil while!”</p><p>“W...what kind of idea?”</p><p>“My exciting new youtube channel! ShingoChannel!”</p><p>“S-shingochannel?”</p><p>“Yeah! ShingoChannel! And I need your help for its grand entrance!”</p><p>“Shingo... I...”</p><p>“Imagine how excited people will be when my very first video is me hangin' out with my best buddy in the whole world! Kyo Kusanagi!”</p><p>“Shingo we...”</p><p>“So we're gonna hit the town and take part in some...uh... “epic” pranks and stuff!”</p><p>“Shingo...I, uh. That sounds great. But I uh, really don't have time for it today, ya know?”</p><p>“Aw...c'mon Kyo! It'll be fun! I just want a half hour of your ti-”</p><p>“I really, really have important things I need to be doi-”</p><p>“Aw! But ya promised we'd hang out!”</p><p>“Well, I...”</p><p> </p><p>After a vaguely long back and forth, Kyo had reluctantly agreed to head out and go along with what Shingo had planned. </p><p> </p><p>Merely 10 minutes later, the two had arrived at a small park.They sat opposite each other on a small park table. Shingo pointing his phone camera at Kusangi.</p><p>“Heya bros! It's ya boy Shingo! And I got here an important guest! My good pal, Kyo Kusanagi!”</p><p>“H...hey there.”</p><p>“Tell em a lil about yourself, Chief!”</p><p>“Well I uh.... Hi there!” Kusanagi greeted, doing a little awkward wave at the camera “I'm Kyo Kusanagi! And you might know me as one of the winners of various king of fighters tourna-”</p><p>Before Kyo could finish, Shingo began poking at his face with a stick he had found somewhere from behind the camera.</p><p>“Shingo! What the hell are you do-OW!”</p><p>“I'm doing nothin', boss! Whatcha talkin' about?” Shingo replied, continuing to poke him and chuckling from behind the camera.</p><p>“Shingo, please for the love of god stop”</p><p>“Stop what? C'mon chief! ya fans are waitin' on ya to answer their questions! Tell em whatcha like to do in your spare time!”</p><p>“If it'll get you to stop!”</p><p>“Heheheh...sure thing boss...” Shingo replied, finally putting the stick down. Much to the relief of Kyo.</p><p>“Ok!” Kyo answered, clearing his throat “Lately I've been working on getting my motorcycle back into working condition! Also been workin' on trying to grab tickets for the ice hockey game in-”</p><p>Kyo was again cut off once again, as Shingo began to pull out a series of portable fans of increasing size. Causing Kyo's hair to wildly blow about as he tried to talk.</p><p>“Shingo...SHINGO!”</p><p>“What's wrong, Kyo?”</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?”</p><p>“C'mon Kyo! Ya can't let just random breezes get ya down when you're out and about! Its basically nothing!”</p><p>“FOR THE LOVE OF....SHINGO! I WENT ALONG WITH THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND...BUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THIS IS RIDIC-”</p><p>“Hey c'mon my man!” Shingo replied, pulling out the same stick from before and poking him with it once again “It's just a lil prank! Just a lil joke!”</p><p>Kyo leaned over the table. Starting to take deep breaths to try and calm his very visible anger, he sat back down.</p><p>It was then, that the duo heard someone screaming in the distance. Turning around, they saw an enraged Iori Yagami, rapidly approaching them as he foamed from the mouth.</p><p>“Shingo! Get back!”</p><p>“What! No way, chief! We fight this chump together!”</p><p>“No!” Kyo yelled as Yagami closed in “You don't get it! I've seen this before!”</p><p>“Tch!” Shingo replied. Stepping forward “Some loser with rabies isn't gonna cut the cheese! I bet I ca-”</p><p>Before he could continue, Shingo was slammed down by Yagami onto the ground in a single swift motion.</p><p>Shingo was horrified as the man was about to continue his assault. But before he could, Kyo jumped into him, pushing him off.</p><p>He could do nothing but stare up at the sky. The sounds of struggling and various objects being broken filled his ears.</p><p>These sounds continued for a minute or two as the now unseen struggle continued. It took Shingo an additional minute to find the strength to rise to his feet.</p><p>“LEMME AT EM, CHIEF! I AIN'T DOWN FOR THE COUNT YE-”</p><p>Shingo's enthusiasm to join in was cut short, as when he looked around, he realized the fight had already concluded. Continuing to check his surroundings, he saw a woman wearing a white robe standing over his assailant, who was now knocked unconscious. Kyo talked to her as Shingo made his approach.</p><p>“Thanks for the assist...Kyo! And.... I don't believe we've met... Ms...?”</p><p>“Chizuru” The woman replied “A friend of Kusanagi, I assume?"</p><p>“Heck yeah we're friends! We're best bros! And w-”</p><p>Without an additional word, Kyo grabbed the man that had assaulted Shingo just seconds ago by the collar of his jacket and began dragging him out of the park.<br/>
“Hey chief! Wait u-”</p><p>“My apologies, young man” Chizuru replied “I'm afraid Kyo and I have some...urgent business to attend to. Please excuse us”</p><p>And without another word, the woman began to take her leave. Following behind Kyo and Yagami. Shingo, now on his own. Was dumbstruck on what to do next. But there was one thing he did know: He was gonna edit the footage he got into a good as hell video.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>